Goofy (Composite)
|-|Classic Goofy= |-|2013 Series= |-|Super Goof= |-|Kingdom Hearts= Summary Goofy is an animated character that first appeared in 1932's Mickey's Revue. He is a tall, anthropomorphic dog who is best friends with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Along with not being extremely intelligent, Goofy's main flaw is predictably his clumsiness and incompetence, hence his name. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, possibly higher | At least High 4-C, possibly higher Name: Goofy Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: In his 80s Classification: Anthropomorphic dog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Toon Force and Reality Warping, Life Support, Duplication, Elasticity and Body Control, Large Size (Type 0), Regeneration (High-Mid; can regenerate from being cut into pieces), Supernatural Luck, Transformation (Into a bat), Surface Scaling (Can run up walls), Biological Manipulation (Can grow eyes on the back of his head), Size Manipulation (Shrinks when embarrassed. Can make things grow in size), 4th Wall Awareness, Immersion, Non-Physical Interaction (Can pull objects out of thought bubbles), Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Berserk Mode, Disguise Mastery, Martial Arts, Dimensional Storage, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot electricity from his staff), Summoning, Healing, Vehicular Mastery, minor Statistics Amplification (With Sprinter), Invulnerability (With Shield Shell), Explosion Manipulation (With baseballs), Weather Manipulation (With Stormy Weather). Non-Corporeal, Intangibility and Immortality (Type 7) as a ghost, Can revive fallen allies and restore their mana, Can hold on in a fight after being comboed or taking massive damage via Second Chance and Once More, Expert Shield Wielder, Healing (Can also transfer his own mana to give it to another person or sacrifice it to restore all of the teams health), Resistance to Curse Manipulation (Was unaffected by the Cursed Medallions) | Same as before, with Stealth Mastery (Can sneak around undetected), Flight, Superhuman Speed, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Has several kinds of visions such as x-ray, super-hearing, micro, telescopic, radar, etc.), Light Manipulation (Can allow his eyes to shine like flashlights to see in the dark via "Super Flash Eyes" vision), Information Analysis (Via "Data-Scanning" vision), Absorption (Can absorb a large amount of electricity), Magnetism Manipulation (Can turn his body into a living magnet to retrieve metal things, attract them towards him or walk up/cling to metal surfaces), Air Manipulation and Breath Attack (Via his super breath), Fire Manipulation (Has "Blow Torch Breath" which weld metal shut by blowing fire on it), Attack Reflection (Can deflect/blow back laser beams by using his breath), Heat Vision (Can shoot laser beams from his eyes), Statistics Amplification and Size Manipulation (Can multiply his strength and become bigger/bulkier if he becomes "Super Super Goof". If Goofy ingests all Super Goobers at once, he'll become super-charged), Body Control (Can contort his body in such a way that he can fit down a periscope), Vibration Manipulation (Can create a shockwave by doing a "Super Snap"), Illusion Creation (Can make holograms via 3D Projector), Invisibility (Via Chameleon Suit), Ice Manipulation (Via his super breath and Cold Ray), Heat Manipulation (Via Solar Ray), Time Travel and Self De-Aging (Can open/pass through a time warp to travel back in time when Super-Charged), Status Effect Inducement (Can blind anyone by blushing red so brightly if embarrassed), Weather Manipulation (Can grab clouds and ring them like sponges to make them rain), Resistance to Disintegration (Tanked an alien disintegration ray's full blast) and Heat (Flew very close to the sun and relaxed as if he were getting nothing more than a sun tan) Attack Potency: Large Star level (He has consistently fought by Sora's side in many battles with enemies that can fight on par with him such as Pete, Maleficent, and even against several members of Organization Xlll. Was present alongside Sora and Donald in the battle against Ansem. Was also present alongside the former two and Beast in a fight against Xemnas in KH1:FM), possibly higher (Shattered the sun and took the sky with it casually) | At least Large Star level, possibly higher (Should be stronger than before) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can catch up with the likes of Sora) | At least Massively FTL+ (Can go six trillion miles per second. Flew to other planets and circled the universe in a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can toss large boulders with ease) Striking Strength: Class XTJ '''(Accidently shattered the sun by launching himself as a torpedo), possibly higher | At least '''Class XTJ, possibly higher Durability: Large Star level Can survive attacks from the likes of Pete, Maleficent, several members of Organization Xlll, etc.. Withstood a vacuum that blew the sun out of the sky.), possibly higher | At least Large Star level, possibly higher Stamina: Extremely high. Can survive even after taking multiple brutal hits Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters to tens of kilometers with his powers/abilities. Standard Equipment: Super Goobers, Super Duper Crime Sweeper, Cold Ray and Solar Ray, Chameleon Suit, 3D Projector, Ultra Suit (with Anti-Gravity Beam) Intelligence: Is usually dimwitted, but has multiple occasions where he becomes a genius Weaknesses: Is really clumsy, usually dimwitted, etc. and is more of a pacifist than anything. Key: Goofy | Super Goof Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Magic Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Support Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Users Category:Giants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Disney Category:Transformation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Biology Users Category:Size Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Hammer Users Category:Shield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Heat Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Time Travellers Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Composite Characters